1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor, and more particularly to a motor control system and a method of controlling a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor is a common device in vehicle, machines and some consumer electronic devices. Motors may provide a rotation with a consistent speed to drive an object for rotation or movement. As the technology improving, some devices need a driving power with various speeds that the conventional motors with single speed cannot afford such devices. Therefore, an improved motor equipped with a controller to change voltage, current or frequency to change the speed of the motor is provided to the market for various requirements.
In such motor of adjustable speed, it needs a power line to connect the motor, a driver, and the controller, and furthermore, it also needs a signal wire to transmit the control signals that it is complex to wire these three units. While the motor has the function of monitoring, the wire arrangement is more complex. In spite of higher cost, the complex wire arrangement may damage the motor by the wrong wire connection. As a result, the conventional control system of motor still has some drawbacks to be solved.